


All I Gave You is Gone

by Kymera219



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lost Love, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tony Angst, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Loki deals with the downside of having a lover that's mortal
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	All I Gave You is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [SK_Kasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/gifts), [Intoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/gifts), [Sagiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagiri/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [Sagasimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/gifts).



December in New York was always bitterly cold.

Loki hated the cold.

It never bothered him physically, but he couldn't stand the chilling dread it left within his soul. 

It was too much like death.

The snow inside the cemetery was relatively untouched as he made his way to his destination. Visiting a grave at night seemed to be taboo for most mortals. That was a good thing in Loki's opinion, for he had no desire for an audience.

Sometimes, he wondered why kept doing this to himself. Even Thor had left Midgard when the last of his mortal friends died. Asgardians, even those that settled on Earth after Ragnarok, didn't see the point in maintaining a monument to the dead.

But Loki wasn't Asgardian, and there was one monument he was desparate to upkeep.

He finally stopped at a partparticular headstone and sat down. He traced the engraving of a familiar faceplate with shaking fingers as he looked at the name that drew so many emotions,even after all this time. 

_ Anthony Edward Stark  _

_ May 29th,1970 - December 15th, 2077 _

_ Beloved Son, Husband, and Friend  _

_ "I Am Ironman" _

Loki looked from the word  _ husband  _ to the band that still sat on his finger all these centuries later, and felt the familiar sting in his eyes.

Tony Stark had died three hundred years ago.....but for Loki it might as well have been yesterday.

****************

He knew, deep down, that taking on a mortal lover would only end in heartache. He'd pretty much rubbed Thor's face in it when his brother fell for that Jane woman. 

Loki never thought he'd be falling right along with him.

He'd been attracted to the other man ever since the confrontation in that tower in New York. Tony had had a wit and intelligence that was unmatched, and he certainly hadn't been afraid to stand up to the God of Mischief. 

He was also the only one that figured out that Loki was being manipulated and controlled in that invasion, something even Thor was blind to. 

Tony fought to keep Loki on Earth with him instead of being sent back to Asgard, and together they worked on destroying the Tesseract and stopping Thanos from invading the planet. Slowly fascination became friendship, and without realizing it, the "man of Iron" had become the center of Loki's world. 

When Thor informed him of their mother's death, it was Tony who held him while he broke down. It was Tony that helped find a way into the dark elves realm, so Loki could extract his revenge. 

It was also Tony who patched up his wounds when he came back.

That was the first time Loki had ever seen anyone cry for him. When he asked why, Tony just shook his head, called him an idiot, and kissed him. 

From then on, they were fairly inseparable. Whether it was the workshop or the battlefield, you'd be hard pressed tofind one without the other. When Loki went to help Thor settle the Asgardianrefugees into Norway, Tony went with him.They built a house big enough for themselves, along with Thor and the Valkyrie that had snared his heart.

It wasn't long after they were moved in, that Tony proposed to Loki. They got married on the same cliff that Odin had disappeared from, signifying a new life rising from the ashes of the old.

For once in the Trickster God's life, things were perfect.

Until they weren't.

******************

The one aspect of their relationship they'd never wanted to acknowledge was catching up to them.

Tony was aging...and Loki was not.

Over the years, Loki had looked on painfully as his lover began to slow down and wear out. He'd performed spells to try extend the other man's life, but even thoseonly helped to an extent. 

Despite his pride, Tony had become insecure and feared Loki would leave him for someone more youthful. When he mentioned this one night, Loki told him he'd be a fool to think there was anyone else for him. 

The day Tony died, the entire planet shook with the power of Loki's grief. Thor didn’t know what to do beyond wrapping himself around his brother while he screamed to the Norns to bring his love back.

*********************

Per his request, Tony was buried next to his parents. For days on end, Loki just sat there, staring at the stone marker covering up the best part of his life. He probably would have sat there for eternity if his brother hadn't begged him to come home, insisting that Tony would have wanted him to keep going.

So, he went back to the house he'd shared with the love of his life. He taught magic to Thor and Valkyrie's children, and tried to have some semblance of an existence. But every year, on their wedding anniversary, Loki went back to Tony's grave. Sometimes he'd rail and cry, other times he'd just sit there staring into space. 

Most times, he'd just talk, about anything and everything that came to mind.

If he imagined hard enough, he could hear Tony answer back.

**************

Loki wasn't sure how much time had passed as he sat there, telling Tony about Thor and Valkyrie's latest adventures in space, his youngest niece becoming a master spellcaster that he was confident would surpass him one day. He talked about how the population of New Asgard finally outgrew the old, despite the fact that there was more mortal blood mixed in than not now.

The snow had started falling again, practically turning his raven hair silver in the moonlight. Loki knew he should probably get up, but honestly he didn't see a reason to....not anymore.

"I would give anything to see you again,  _elskan mín_ ,"  he sighed.

"I might be able to help with that".

Loki was on his feet in an instant, daggers pointed towards the direction of the intruding voice. He was surprised to see it was that wizard he and Thor had met centuries ago, looking as though he hadn't aged a day.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, magician".

"Yes well, my position does offer a few benefits in the immortality department. Now, do you want to get back to Stark or not?".

"What makes you think you'd be powerful enough to accomplish that when I haven't been able to?" Loki hissed.

"Unlike you, I have a way to directly access the underworld," Strange said calmly," I'm willing to send you there, but fair warning it is a one way trip".

"I have no desire to come back," then he gave the man a confused look," Why would you bother to help me?".

"Honestly, I'm tired of your husband repeatedly trying to haunt me over you".

Loki let out a strangled laugh at that. Leave it to his Tony to find a way to annoy someone,even from the afterlife.

"Very well, send me to him".

The wizards nod was the last thing Loki saw before the world went dark.

*****************

Loki woke up face down on the ground. He was seriously wondering if that man just loved dropping him on his ass. He got up to stand, and noticed instead of a cemetery, he was inside of the same penthouse he'd landed in when he'd invaded New York.

Standing across from him was his love, looking as gorgeous as the day they'd met.

"Well, guess I can stop pestering Strange now," Tony smirked.

Loki couldn't stop the tears from flowing at finally being able to hear his voice again. He wasted no time running towards Tony and grabbing him into a fierce embrace.

"I missed you so much".

"I missed you too, Lokes," Tony said as he reached up to wipe the tears away from his lover's cheek with his thumb, " but everything's okay now".

And as they shared their first kiss in three hundred years....Loki couldn't help but agree.


End file.
